


Etiquette

by afriendtosell



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afriendtosell/pseuds/afriendtosell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss is inexplicably attracted to Yang and her hot bod, much to her dismay. Yang finds this highly amusing and can't resist flirting with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt by user caduceator over on tumblr. Not much plot.

“It’s rude to stare, yanno—not that I mind or anything.” Yang says, dropping the barbell she’s been lifting to the ground with a loud whump. It’s bad form to treat the gym equipment like shit, but the way Weiss has been glaring at her for the past half hour has whittled away her last nerve.

“I—excuse you, but I was doing no such thing,” Weiss retorts, annoyance threading her voice. “You narcissist.”

Yang rolls her shoulders, trying to work out a kink knotted up behind her shoulder. “Just sayin’—last time someone eyeballed me like that, I’d forgotten to take catnip out of my front pocket.”

There’s a moment where Weiss just doesn’t get it, and then: “You’re terrible, Yang Xiao Long.”

Yang smirks, curving her left arm behind her neck to stretch it. Out of her periphery, she sees Weiss follow her—though the blonde has her back to her teammate, the large mirror in front of them both gives her plenty to see. 

“Never said I wasn’t, Princess,” she admits, grinning to herself, “I mean—when you look this good.” She stands up and points to her abdominal muscles, proud as all get out that showing them off made Jaune cry once. Weiss doesn’t seem impressed—or, if she is, she hides it well.

Rolled eyes tell her its the former. “Please.”

"Well,” Yang says, smirking “Since you asked nicely—”

A put-upon sigh. “You’re incorrigible.”

"Hey, I encourage a lot.” Yang fires back, turning around to point at Weiss, her hip cocked, hand resting there just so. “Not that you’d ever learn anything from it.”

She expects irritation. Weiss isn’t one to be flirtatious, to play mind-games simply to annoy someone; she’s too straightforward for it.Too much a Princess, never enough of a Debutante. (Ha!)

And so—

“Like you could teach me anything I didn’t already know,” Weiss retorts, the corner of her lips twisting up into a—a smirk as she stands up, shoulders her bag, and turns to leave. Yang is left only slightly flabbergasted—the turn of phrase is one thing, but it’s only now that the blonde notices how stupidly fiiiiine her teammate looks in short-shorts.

Like, seriously.

What God in their right mind decided to give Weiss Schnee such a majestic booty?

“—Hey, Weiss!”

The girl stops at the corner of the hallway, heaving a sigh. The gym is empty save for the two of them. “Can’t even let me revel in my victory just once, can you—”

Weiss’ eyes widen to the size of dinner-plates, mouth slightly agape. Yang’s tank-top flutters on the way down, lightly rippling through the air before hitting the floor with a soft whump.

“Class is now in session.”

It’s a different kind of workout, to be sure.


End file.
